LOCKED
by wiintersleep
Summary: John despierta una mañana, que en teoría debía ser normal, completamente desnudo en una cama que no es la suya. Cuando se da cuenta de que a su lado está la persona a la que menos espera ver, se obliga a recordar lo que hizo la noche anterior...
1. LOCKED

_**¡Wow! Mi primer SherJohn~**_

**_Sé que tengo crimen por no continuar los otros, pero... en fin, no tengo excusa. Hablaré extensamente en la nota del final. Lo importante es... que este fic está dedicado a Riku ^^_**

**_¡Pero espero que lo disfrutéis todos!_**

...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**LOCKED.**

Es catorce de octubre de dos mil once y, cuando John despierta, no recuerda nada del día anterior. Siente los músculos cansados y un dolor de cabeza terrible que le impide abrir los ojos. Algo tuvo que pasar, intenta hacer memoria. Recuerda haber salido de copas con Harry. Ah, entonces es por eso, el alcohol.

Suspira profundamente, pero el dolor de cabeza no se va.

Cuando abre los ojos, por fin, su mente se queda en blanco. Está en su cama, desnudo, y no está solo. Sherlock está a su lado, completamente dormido. Al menos tiene puesta su peculiar bata azul.

Parpadea sorprendido. Ahora SÍ debe hacer memoria, se obliga a ello: a ver, sale a tomar unas copas con Harry, cosa extraña, ya que está dejando el alcohol –o intentándolo, al menos-. ¿Qué más? Ve a alguien en el bar… y va tras esa persona. ¿O la ve Harriet? No lo sabe, John no se acuerda de nada. Y maldice al alcohol.

Vuelve a mirar a Sherlock, pocas veces tiene el privilegio de verlo dormir. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo note, John sonríe.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sherlock se levanta, no le dice nada. Se sienta en su sofá y mira hacia un punto fijo del salón mientras John prepara el desayuno y le lanza miradas de reojo. Está seguro de que lo que está pensando el detective es infinitamente más interesante que lo que hay en su cabeza.<p>

John sigue preguntándose cómo acabó Sherlock en su cama, pero sigue sin decir nada. Pone su desayuno en frente de él. Está caliente ahora, pero pasará el tiempo y el detective se lo comerá frío. Sin embargo, John permanece callado.

* * *

><p>John se acuerda de Harry y el bar y el alcohol y la persona conocida. ¿Era conocida? Bien, es un progreso. De todas formas, solo tiene que llamar a su hermana, ella se lo explicará todo. Todo excepto, tal vez, la situación en la que se ha levantado esa mañana.<p>

-¿Sí? –su voz suena alegre, no parece cansada.

-Harry, soy yo.

-¡John Hamish Watson! Estuve muy preocupada por ti anoche, ¡me prometiste que llamarías!

-¿Llamar?

-Estuve esperando noticias tuyas en aquel bar hasta tarde. Supuse que estarías ocupado, así que volví a casa… pero, ¿ni siquiera una llamada? Eso es caer muy bajo, hermano. Apenas pude dormir.

Si John no la conociera de toda la vida, si no supiera cada vez que su hermana mentía, ahora mismo estaría carcomido hasta los huesos, con su conciencia totalmente destrozada. Por suerte, los trucos de Harry no funcionaban en él.

-De todas formas, estabas borracho, tampoco podía esperar mucho.

-Ni yo.

-¿Me estás llamando para preguntarme qué pasó? –ríe ella.

-No te rías de mí –le responde el médico, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto que, seguramente, divertiría al mismísimo Sherlock Holmes-. ¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

Harriet resopló, fingiendo fastidio.

-No hay mucho que contar: me llamaron, habías bebido, fui a por ti, seguías bebiendo, el hombre con el que estabas se fue, seguías bebiendo, empezaste a contarme tus problemas, seguiste bebiendo, alguien vino, seguiste bebiendo, te fuiste con él -espero que no siguieras bebiendo- y, finalmente, no llamaste. Y me fui a casa.

-Si tuviera que depender de ti…

-Te dejé ir porque parecías conocer al tipo.

John frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo era? ¿Recuerdas algo?

-Bueno, era un hombre mediano, más bien alto… llevaba abrigo…

-Ya. Tendrás que especificar un poco más, Harry.

-No le vi la cara, la tenía tapada con el una bufanda, pero tú lo reconociste.

-¿Recuerdas algún detalle significativo? Cualquier cosa.

-Llevaba un paraguas.

* * *

><p>De acuerdo. Llamar a su hermana para recordar una noche de borrachera es una cosa, pero llamar a Mycroft Holmes es otra totalmente distinta. Y disparatada, además. John intenta unir cabos, imágenes. Intenta acceder a ese 'palacio mental' que tiene oculto en la mente, como Sherlock. Aunque, seguramente, en su caso más bien es una 'casita rústica mental'.<p>

Ahora John se acuerda de Harry y el bar y el alcohol y el paraguas, y un coche. ¿Mycroft lo metió en un coche, como siempre? ¿De verdad había estado borracho frente aquel hombre del Gobierno británico? ¿Y si se había ido de la lengua? ¿Y si había hablado de más sobre Sherlock…?

Se abofetea mentalmente y cierra los ojos. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, el mismísimo detective está frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. John abre la boca para decir algo, pero no se le ocurre nada.

-¿Vas a llamar a alguien? –le pregunta de pronto, con esa voz grave, profunda, arrastrando las palabras.

-Eh… no. Acabo de hablar con mi hermana.

-Ah.

Sherlock no dice nada más. Lo observa durante un minuto más y, luego, se da la vuelta y se va por donde ha venido. John piensa que su comportamiento es algo extraño. Deber hablar con él, debe aclarar lo que sea que haya pasado. Pero tiene miedo.

-Al parecer… tu hermano vino a buscarme al bar.

Sherlock se detiene en seco.

-¿Mycroft?

-Escucha. Pasara lo que pasara anoche… yo iba bebido y… lo siento -dice con seriedad.

-¿No te acuerdas? ¿De nada?

John niega con la cabeza. Sherlock se encoge de hombros.

-Tal vez es mejor así.

John frunce el ceño, no le gusta que el detective no le cuente lo que está pensando. No le gusta que le oculte cosas, y mucho menos si tienen que ver con él. Tampoco le gusta la posibilidad de que Sherlock esté insinuando que no quiere recordar nada que haya pasado con John. Cree entender el por qué, pero no le gusta pensarlo. Sabe que Sherlock no opina lo mismo que él. No le gusta pensarlo.

* * *

><p>Después de la hora del almuerzo –almuerzo que ni ha probado-, el dolor de cabeza le resulta insoportable. Decide acostarse un rato, pero no puede conciliar el sueño. El estómago le da vueltas aunque, por muchas copas que bebiera la otra noche y, por muchas ganas de vomitar que tiene, no consigue hacerlo. Cierra los ojos e intenta dormir. En lugar de eso, recuerda.<p>

John se acuerda de Harry y el bar y el alcohol y Mycroft vagamente, y el coche y el paraguas. Recuerda que su hermana le ha dicho, en su conversación telefónica, que estaba con alguien aquella noche antes de que ella llegara. John se maldice por no haberle preguntado y la vuelve a llamar.

El teléfono comunica, cuelga. Decide llamarla más tarde.

Hay una laguna en su memoria al intentar recordar a Mycroft Holmes llevándolo a casa, en su coche. Sin embargo, resuena en su cabeza su timbre de voz llamando a otro hombre, pidiéndole que se fueran ya de allí, asegurando que John estaría bien con su hermana, que él se encargaría de ello. Es cuando John levanta la cabeza de la mesa para intentar vislumbrar a los dos hombres, que ve a Mycroft. Lo ve claramente, pero no recuerda su coche, tan solo visualiza al hombre cogiendo de la mano a otra persona, otra persona que había pasado con John la noche, aguantando sus pataletas y quejas sobre Sherlock. De pronto, le viene a la cabeza que Lestrade le había llamado para tomar unas cervezas y cenar. No, espera, él había llamado al inspector, desde ese mismo restaurante, con unas copas de más. Le había llamado y le había pedido que lo acompañara un rato, porque no quería estar solo, porque cuando Sherlock estaba en medio de un caso y no lo necesitaba, siempre se sentía vacío.

Y últimamente pasaba muy a menudo.

Todo eso le había dicho a Greg al llamarle por teléfono, tal y como él le cuenta cuando John lo llama para preguntarle, mientras se disculpa continuamente con él.

-Estaba preocupado, John. Tú no haces estas cosas. Pero me tranquilicé cuando Mycroft esperó hasta que llegó tu hermana. ¿Estás bien ahora?

John le dice que está bien, que solo tiene un poco de resaca, pero que no ha tenido ningún problema. Miente. Sigue estando el enigma de por qué se ha despertado como Dios le trajo al mundo al lado de una persona que le atrae más que por su inteligencia e ingenio.

-Me alegra oír que estás bien. Podemos quedar otro día para tomar un par de cervezas…

-Y me explicas lo de Mycroft.

-…

-¿Greg?

-Sí, John. Te lo explicaré. Pero llámame con tiempo. Y ven con Sherlock.

Se despiden y cortan la comunicación.

John se siente estúpido. Estúpido por haber molestado con sus problemas a Greg, por haber interrumpido su cita con Mycroft, por preocupar a su hermana, por haber ido pasando de persona a persona en solo una noche, por pensar en Sherlock más de la cuenta. Por soñar con sentimientos que jamás serán correspondidos.

* * *

><p>Cierra los ojos queriendo creer que está dormido, que es un sueño, pero no. Se pasa una mano por la frente al ver el paraguas húmedo en la entrada de casa.<p>

John se siente aún más estúpido.

* * *

><p>-Así que, así está la cosa. Fui al bar, llamé a Lestrade, bebí un poco…<p>

-…

-… pero vino Mycroft a llevárselo. Llamó a mi hermana y se quedó conmigo hasta que apareciste tú, que me llevaste a casa. ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

-¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? Siempre vas al mismo bar.

-… perdón. Siento haber actuado así, tan insoportable. Estoy seguro de que lo fui, ¿verdad?

-Tengo que resolver un caso. Ya hablaremos.

-…

-¿A qué viene ese silencio?

-A veces eres desesperante.

-¿Desesperante? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada. "Ya hablaremos".

-Respóndeme, John.

-Ya lo he hecho. De todas formas, estás a punto de resolver el caso, ¿no? Nada va a importarte más que eso, en estos momentos.

-No exageres.

-Hasta luego, Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Sherlock llega al 221 de Baker Street media hora después de su última conversación telefónica con John.<p>

La señora Hudson le ofrece un poco de pastel, galletitas y té, pero él no tiene hambre. Necesita ver a John. Hablar con él. Le angustia ese malestar que se ha instalado en su cabeza, en todo su cuerpo, y no le deja pensar con tranquilidad.

Cuando atraviesa la puerta y no lo ve, va directamente a su habitación. No le importa entrar sin llamar, y a John no le importa que no llame. Está ahí, sentado en el borde de la cama mirando al infinito, al lugar que ocupa su bastón, ahora lleno de polvo. Sherlock piensa que John recuerda la guerra, que la echa de menos, como tantas otras veces. Pero no es así, esta vez no es así.

-Hola, John.

El médico lo mira de pronto, despertando de sus cavilaciones, y se frota los ojos. Parece cansado, o enfermo.

-Lestrade me ha dicho que nos invitará a cenar, no hagas planes para el viernes.

-De acuerdo.

-Creo que voy a acostarme un rato.

-¿Podemos hablar antes?

-¿De qué?

-Anoche…

-Es mejor que no recuerde, ¿no?

-No te lo dije con esa intención.

-Está bien, Sherlock. Déjalo.

-Escúchame.

-No. No me siento con ánimos.

-Por favor, John. Siento haber sido tan frío antes. Pero he venido en seguida. Lo he dejado todo y he venido en seguida.

-Está bien, ya te lo he dicho.

-Tenía que habértelo explicado al darme cuenta que no lo recordabas… seguramente esta mañana has pensado lo peor, al despertar… así.

-¿Lo peor? –murmura el doctor. Sherlock parece entrever una expresión de dolor mal disimulada, como si una espina se le hubiera clavado entre la uña y la carne.

-Quiero decir…

-Sé lo que has querido decir.

-No, yo… Dios, esto es complicado. John… yo…

-…

-Perdóname. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño. De verdad.

Sherlock se ha acercado al ex militar y se ha agachado junto a él para decirle eso. Lo mira con una tristeza solitaria, con esa mirada arrepentida que expone tan pocas veces, y que ahora parece indicar algo más. John se acerca un poco a él, sin saber si está haciendo lo correcto, o si simplemente está presionando al detective. Pero él no parece huir ante su proximidad, cada vez más evidente, ni cuando John lo mira con unos ojos que le dicen claramente lo que va a hacer, ni cuando, finalmente, lo besa.

No. Sherlock Holmes no se aparta, ni está asustado. Es lógico que no le parezca extraño, teniendo en cuenta que es lo que siempre ha querido, que lo único que lo asustaba era que John se diera cuenta y lo repudiara. Pero, al parecer, no es así.

Cuando se separan, con lentitud, Sherlock esboza una sonrisa débil, pero perceptible para el doctor Watson.

* * *

><p>La sonrisa se vuelve más perceptible todavía cuando, sentados ambos en la cama, el detective comienza a desabotonar la camisa de John. Con dedos torpes, poco experimentados, casi rudamente, pero con determinación, sinceridad y devoción. Al notar su nerviosismo, John le sujeta las manos, con cuidado, y las roza con los labios. Y luego lo besa a él, otra vez. Y luego otra. Acaricia de nuevo esos labios que siempre le han parecido fríos, y no se sorprende al notarlos suaves, como el tacto de su pálida piel. Sin saber por qué, no se sorprende. Le ha dado un beso en la frente antes de acostarlo en la cama, enredar su pelo negro y rebelde entre sus dedos, y acariciar su mandíbula. Luego, lo vuelve a besar.<p>

Y Sherlock se deja hacer, siempre que sea John quien lo haga.

* * *

><p>John lo sabe. Por supuesto que lo sabe. Que Sherlock se ha dado cuenta desde el principio de que él estaba despierto. Pero no le importa, va a seguir haciéndose el tonto. Tal vez al día siguiente el detective no le diga nada, tal vez no vuelva a acariciar esos alocados cabellos en sueños, y tal vez no vuelva a abrazarlo más, así que aprovecha ahora. Se acerca más a él y rodea con sus brazos la delgada figura del detective. No pide que le corresponda, pero reza porque no se aparte, porque no le falte con esa ironía tan suya.<p>

Y, al parecer, alguna divinidad lo ha escuchado, porque Sherlock no hace nada de aquello. Pese a que no le gusta ser tocado excesivamente, con sus pies acaricia los de John, y se revuelve en la cama para cogerle de la mano con comodidad. El médico acaricia sus dedos, inconscientemente, todas sus dudas resueltas.

* * *

><p>-¿Vas a explicarme por qué hoy me he despertado desnudo en tu cama?<p>

-¿Con peros y señales?

-Por supuesto.

-Verás, John. Cuando he entrado a tu habitación y te he visto aquí, sentado en la cama, y luego mirándome a mí de esa forma tan…

-No te hagas el tonto –ríe, empujándolo en broma.

Sherlock sonríe sin que el médico lo vea.

-Solo conozco la historia hasta que viniste a por mí al bar… ¿qué pasó después?

-No mucho. Te traje a casa. Por el camino no dejabas de decir lo mucho que me odiabas y me amabas a la vez. Preferí no decir nada, porque estabas borracho.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien.

-No, quiero decir… he estado poniendo el dedo en la yaga todo el día, culpándote porque no quisieras contarme lo que ocurrió anoche, cuando, en realidad… solo intentabas que yo…

-No quería que la situación fuera incómoda.

-No. No querías que te dijera que estabas equivocado. Que fue un error.

-…

-¿Sherlock?

-Me gusta cuando te pones en el rol de detective –gruñe complacido, abrazándose más a su cuerpo.

John sonríe.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-El trayecto en taxi no fue complicado, tan solo te quejabas. Lo difícil fue cuando tuve que sacarte y entrar a casa. Además de que llovía como nunca, te resistías a hacerme caso, como cuando niegas que tengo razón en el Cluedo.

-Sherlock.

-John.

-… Sigue.

-Cuando por fin logré que subieras las escaleras, te acompañé a tu habitación, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Bueno, vomitaste.

John no puede evitar una mueca de asco y vergüenza.

-Como las sábanas terminaron… inservibles, al igual que tu ropa, tuve que desnudarte, lavarte un poco, meterte en mi cama y hacer la colada. Y todo ello sin que la Sra. Hudson despertara. ¿Dónde guardas los pijamas? No encontré ni uno solo.

-No uso.

El detective enarca una ceja. Pero no dice nada.

-Tú cama es más cómoda que la mía.

-La elegí antes de que vinieras.

-Eso es jugar sucio.

Sherlock da media vuelta para quedar frente a ese hombre que, en poco tiempo, ha logrado sacar esa parte de él que nadie había sacado antes. Lo mira con detenimiento, con tanto escrutinio que John frunce el ceño, confuso, porque no sabe lo que el detective está pensando. Y sigue sin gustarle que le oculte cosas.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta con algo de miedo.

-Estaba pensando… si quieres, puedes dormir aquí a partir de ahora. Si tan incómoda te resulta tu cama.

John parpadea y entreabre los labios, sin lograr poner los pensamientos de su 'casita rústica mental' en orden. No solo le está ofreciendo su cama. Sherlock le está proponiendo mucho más, algo serio, algo que ambos llevan esperando mucho tiempo, algo que personas externas han visto mucho antes que ellos.

Observa al detective. No quiere que Sherlock se ría de él al responder impulsivamente. No quiere hallar ningún rastro de burla en su expresión.

Y no lo halla.

Sherlock no está bromeando; para él, la noche que han compartido, ha significado algo más que una simple noche, igual que para John.

Poco a poco, deshace su expresión de sorpresa y esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Lo mira con cariño, con ternura, lo besa fugazmente en los labios. El detective le corresponde.

-¿Es eso un sí?

-Elemental, Sherlock. Elemental.

**¿FIN?**

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

_**N/A.:**_

_**Tadaaa~**_

**_Hola~ como he dicho antes, este fic está dedicado a Riku. Tenía intención de subirlo ayer por la noche, para animarla con su mal humor (xD), pero se me hizo muy tarde, y hoy he estado prácticamente todo el día fuera de casa ;_; así que lo subo ahora._**

**_En cuanto a los interrogantes (¿?), resulta que tengo un pequeño epílogo, porque hay cierto tema que ha quedado sin tocar, y John quiere aclararlo xD aunque me gusta haberlo acabado así, en realidad. Pero bueno._**

**_Otra cosa. **_El punto de vista narrativo. Es un poco extraño, así que lo siento si lía a más de una persona, pero me encanta probar cosas nuevas ;_; además, últimamente estoy leyendo a Manuel Puig, así que se me pegan algunas tendencias. Siempre me ha pasado, que los escritores me contagian sus estilos narrativos xD_**_**

**_**_Y nada más, por ahora. _**_****_**_Espero que os haya gustado o, al menos, que os haya entretenido~_**_**

**_**_Matta-nee ^^_**_**


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

John silva una canción cuyo nombre no recuerda. Está haciendo la masa para preparar pastelillos, últimamente le ha dado por la cocina. Le gusta salir a comer fuera. Mejor dicho, le gusta que Sherlock le lleve a comer fuera. O a cenar.

Les sigue resultando algo complicado expresarse, pero la situación ha mejorado considerablemente. John siente, sin embargo, que todavía le queda algo que discutir con el detective, algo que le quiso mencionar la última vez pero no se atrevió por la posible respuesta que obtendría. Cuando Sherlock aparece por detrás para probar uno de los pasteles, en un acto totalmente inocente, John le sujeta la muñeca y se da la vuelta, encarándolo de frente, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No ves que ni siquiera los he puesto al horno?

John ve como el detective parpadea repetidas veces intentando enfocar la masa dulce y amorfa. Tiene ojeras y parece realmente agotado. Está más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Cuándo dormiste por última vez? –le pregunta, soltando su muñeca y acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar, inconscientemente.

-He ido descansando aquí y allá.

-Sherlock.

-Tienen buena pinta. Cuando salgan del horno avísame, haré té.

-Tendrás que quedarte tú al cuidado. Voy a salir.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Nosotros no. Yo. He quedado.

Sherlock lo mira, totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Greg. Vamos a por unas cuantas cervezas y a ver el partido.

-Espera… John. La última vez que saliste a beber la cosa no acabó bien.

El médico frunce el ceño, molesto al principio, pero luego sonríe con picardía.

-Yo creo que acabó BASTANTE bien –expresa con énfasis, mientras observa al detective de arriba abajo.

Pero Sherlock, cansado como está, no se da cuenta. Nunca se da cuenta.

-¿No puede venir Lestrade aquí?

-¿A ver el partido? Si a ti no te gusta el fútbol.

-No importa.

-Además, estás en medio de un caso… -murmura desviando la mirada.

-No me molestaréis.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?

Sherlock suspira y se deja caer hacia atrás, apoyándose en la mesa de la pequeña cocina. Lo mira fijamente

-Olvidé decirte algo aquel día en el que empezamos a estar juntos.

-¿El qué?

-Si bebes, que sea en casa.

John se cruza de brazos, indignado. Le duele que el detective piense que es ese tipo de persona. Cuando John bebe hasta ponerse de aquella forma, no es precisamente porque le apetezca.

-Entonces, yo también voy a pedirte algo, Sherlock. No me ignores cada vez que tengas un caso nuevo. Me da la impresión de que ya no me necesitas, y no me gusta.

-…

-Ni siquiera lo niegas.

-No.

-… De acuerdo.

-Pero, que te ignore no quiere decir que no te… necesite.

-No sé si tratas de animarme o…

-John. Simplemente, no puedo concentrarme lo suficiente cuando estoy contigo en un caso. No puedo dar el cien por cien de mí mismo.

-Supongo que sí tratas de animarme.

-Solo te expongo los hechos.

-Me da igual. Sigue sin gustarme. Sigo sintiéndome innecesario.

-¡John! –exclama el detective, al parecer, angustiado.

-Me gustaría que volviésemos a resolver casos juntos. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-En los viejos tiempos estuviste a punto de morir, al menos, cuatro veces.

-¿Estás preocupado?

-No es eso…

-Sherlock, no es responsabilidad tuya, ni tu culpa, que hayamos estado en ese tipo de situaciones. También te he ayudado en alguna ocasión, ¿o no?

El detective alza las cejas en señal de desacuerdo.

-La píldora del taxista que casi tomaste…

-No iba a tomarla, en realidad.

-El circo chino…

-¡Esa fue Melissa!

-Se llama Sarah.

-Como sea. Espera, ¿por qué recuerdas su nombre?

-Aquella vez en que…

-Ya es suficiente. Lo he entendido.

John sonríe, victorioso,

-¿Entonces?

-Tendré que pensarlo…

Sherlock no parece muy convencido. Y eso no es bueno. John tendrá que expresarse de otra manera. Es cierto que Sherlock nunca se da cuenta de nada cuando está cansado, y cuando las indirectas de John son poco obvias, pero está dispuesto a cambiar eso. Vuelve a recorrer al detective con la mirada, sigue pareciendo agotado.

John suspira, medio preocupado medio resignado, y se dirige él con media sonrisa amable.

-Verás, Sherlock. Me gusta la emoción de resolver un caso, el momento en el que estamos viendo algo equivocado y tú nos corriges, e incluso insultas, con esa autosatisfacción insufrible –murmura mientras lo saca de la cocina, con pasos firmes y movimientos suaves. Sherlock refunfuña, todavía no sabe si John está siendo irónico o no-. Me gusta cuando, por mucho que la gente lo odie, siempre tienes la razón. Y no se lo digas a nadie, pero también me gusta que les hagas quedar como los idiotas que son. –John camina acariciando el torso del detective, aún con la camisa puesta, quien, como siempre, se deja hacer. Se acerca a su oído, susurrando-. Pero todavía me gustaría más si, al final de cada caso, llegásemos juntos a casa para resolver nuevos 'asuntos'.

Sherlock lo mira, detenidamente. Su sonrisa traviesa, sus intenciones detrás de cada frase, el tono suave – ¡pero tan condenadamente sensual!- que emplea en ese momento, la forma de acariciarlo incluso mientras caminan, la sensación de no saber hacia dónde va porque no ve nada a su alrededor que no sean los ojos de John.

Al ir de espaldas, Sherlock tropieza contra algo y cae. Pero no se preocupa, John no muestra signos de que se vaya a hacer daño. Efectivamente. Ha caído sobre un sofá. Y el médico se arrastra, hasta quedar encima de él.

-Mmmm…

-Aunque, si lo prefieres, siempre puedes pedirle otro caso a Lestrade antes de llegar a esta última parte –comenta John, dándole un beso fugaz en los labios para después levantarse.

Sherlock lo coge de la muñeca, irritado, no permite que se aleje.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas? Prefiero resolver esta última parte, gracias –murmura. Arrastra a John hacia sí mismo, de nuevo. Con la otra mano, acaricia su espalda-. Ya sabes que no me gusta dejar los casos a medias… si son interesantes.

John sonríe.

-Pues ya somos dos. Así que… ¿qué hay sobre eso de los viejos tiempos?

Sherlock gruñe, nada complacido. A la vez, besa el cuello de John, que ya es otra cosa.

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí?

-Maldición, John. ¿Podemos hablar de eso más tarde? -el médico enarca una ceja y se afirma más al cuerpo del detective.

-No.

-Adoras torturarme, ¿no es cierto?

-No soy el único. Tú haces lo mismo, dándotelas de persona inteligente y sobrada cuando hay público delante.

-Pero te encanta. Acabas de decírmelo.

El médico ríe y le besa la mejilla, con cariño.

-Es cierto -John le abraza, deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amante-. Lo echo de menos –admite-. Te echo de menos. Allí, en el 'campo de batalla'.

-No estamos en guerra, John –murmura, acariciándole el pelo. Comprende que, en ese momento, necesita cariño. Su cariño.

-Menos mal que no. Pero esa sensación, esa adrenalina que sentía entonces… es la misma que cuando estamos solos tú y yo, persiguiendo a tipos peligrosos. Todavía la necesito. No me niegues esto, Sherlock.

-Ah… -suspira el detective, frotándose la frente.

John vuelve la cabeza hacia él. Lo observa fijamente. A los pocos segundos, Sherlock nota que John lo observa, así que hace lo mismo. Los dos se miran, sin decir nada. John es el primero en romper el silencio.

-Te quiero.

Sherlock vuelve a suspirar. No rompe el contacto visual, es un momento demasiado intenso como para desperdiciarlo.

-¿Me quieres, Sherlock?

-¿Es una trampa? ¿Me amenazarás con que si respondo 'sí', debería concederte tu deseo por amor?

-No lo haré –responde John, simplemente. El detective puede leer la verdad en sus ojos-. ¿Me quieres?

Sherlock asiente.

-Te quiero.

John sonríe más ampliamente.

-Yo también.

-Lo sé, acabas de decírmelo…

-No me molesta volver a hacerlo.

Sherlock desvía la mirada, finalmente. Se muerde el labio inferior, casi imperceptiblemente y mantiene la vista puesta en la calavera. Pero está abstraído. Algo que le importa revolotea por su cabeza. John sabe que no es una tontería, no para Sherlock. Para él se trata de algo importante.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta, incorporándose un poco.

-No es nada –responde simplemente.

-Entonces, dímelo.

-Solo… no sé. A veces pienso que… no merezco muchas cosas que tengo –lo mira. John se sonroja. Le da un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

-¿Eres idiota?

Sherlock esboza media sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Con que eres idiota?

El detective frunce el ceño, pero evita hacer comentarios al respecto. Todavía no sabe medir bien sus palabras ni sus bromas. Y no quiere hacer daño a John. Por encima de todas las cosas, no quiere hacer daño a John.

-Vendrás conmigo al próximo caso. Hablaré con Lestrade.

La cara del médico se ilumina. ESO es lo que busca Sherlock. Por encima de todas las cosas.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-No sé qué decir. De pronto me siento muy feliz.

-Pues yo no sé qué pensar. Te hace más feliz perseguir asesinos que…

-Me hace feliz perseguir asesinos contigo –le besa en los labios, con una maliciosa satisfacción.

Y Sherlock vuelve a sentir que sus defensas han caído. Esos muros que tanto se ha esforzado en levantar, a lo largo de tanto tiempo, desaparecen cuando John está a su vista. Cuando lo roza al pasar por su lado, cuando lo toca, lo besa, le sonríe… incluso cuando lo mira. Sherlock se jura a sí mismo que jamás permitirá que nadie más lo vuelva indefenso, solo John tiene ese poder, solo John puede desarmarlo así. Nadie más.

Se deja caer, de espaldas, en el sofá. El médico vuelve a mirarlo, intensamente, desde una perspectiva más elevada. Sherlock entreabre los labios. Se siente desnudo ante él, de nuevo.

-Me gusta esta camisa –murmura John observándola-. El púrpura te queda condenadamente… bien –Sherlock está a punto de responder algo ingenioso, pero John le interrumpe-. Aunque lo prefiero así… -continúa mientras comienza a desabotonarla.

El detective ríe, divertido. John lo secunda, y lo besa entre risas. Sus dientes chocan, sus manos recorren el cuerpo del otro, el rostro, el pelo… Y Sherlock siente, como muchas otras veces ha sentido cuando está con él, que, en esos momentos, no es el detective consultor que resuelve todos y cada uno de los problemas que le plantean, el que pelea mentalmente contra Moriarty ni el que conspira con la ayuda de su red de mendigos; no se siente nada de eso.

En ese momento, es simplemente Sherlock. Nada más.

John consigue que sea una persona normal con cada gesto de atención que le dirige. Y, pese a todo, siente que no le importa acostumbrarse a ello.

**FIN.**

...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**N/A.:**

_**Bueno, pues aquí está el epílogo prometido. He intentado seguir un poco con el estilo del capítulo, pero como hay más diálogo, me ha quedado un poco raro :S**_

_**De todas formas, también me apetecía poner un poquillo de fluffy... no sé si habré medido bien la cantidad, que yo cuando empiezo a poner pastelosidades, no paro xDDD pero bueno, en realidad no me disgusta cómo ha quedado ^^**_

**_Soy muy feliz, porque a Riku le gustó el fic *_* y yo que estaba tan indecisa... me alegró el día que, por cierto, se dio cuenta de que escribí 'con peros y señales' en lugar de 'con pelos y señales' y no me dejó cambiarlo... me di cuenta de que toda mi vida había vivido con una mentira (?) xDDD pues sí, he dicho mal la frase desde que nací o,o pero a mí me sonaba mejor..._**

**_En fin, que se acabó lo que se daba con LOCKED ~ Ah, en cuanto al título, no se me ocurría nada y simplemente puse este, no tiene ningún significado especial ni nada que se relacione con el fic. Al menos, no conscientemente xDD_**

**_Matta-nee ^^_**


End file.
